Sweet Blood
by dekshi
Summary: The cure for Level D and E vampires has been found, though it only works on the select few. Zero helps a small and frightened girl and tried to show her the gentle side of life. Can the shattered body hold any room for love, or will she break apart and shatter like glass.
1. Chapter 1

I drug myself the last few feet to the massive and familiar iron gates of Cross Academy. The last place I wanted to be, but the only place I had left to run to. "You know where your uncle is, go, find him and do not leave that school." My mother told me just before that man drug her away from me. My breath was coming out in pants as I slid through the wide spaced bars stumbled up the walk way. I can't remember the last time I ate a meal or even bathed, but I was determined to find my uncle and tell him to save my mother. One more step and I was leaning on a brick building that had it's lights on. It took the last of my strength to knock on the large wooden door and slid down the frame. Blackness enveloping me just as a blonde man opened the door.

My mothers voice was strained as she whispered to me, telling me to be strong in every situation. Her chapped lips pressing on my hairline as my shoulder continued to bleed through my slender fingers. "No matter what happens, Mia. Please remember to stay strong, please don't give up." her hushed voice said in a mantra as she stroked my tangled black hair. My mother kissed my head one last time and crept out of the closet to look for my drunkard father. A yell, a scream and the sound of a slap was all I heard before I dashed out of my small hiding place. Desperate to save the only family I knew.

Eyes snapping open, I jerked up in the bed I was placed in. My wild eyes searching for the man of my nightmares. "Well, aren't you an early riser." A nasally voice called to me from the doorway. I snapped my head to him and relaxed as I saw it was no one I knew. "I was quite shocked to see you at my door last night. Tell me, what made you come here so badly injured?" The man asked while placing a tray of food by me. Letting out a sigh I started to answer. "I was sent by my mother the find my uncle. I was told he works here." My voice was horse and strained and caused me to cough. My matted black hair falling into my face as my small frame shook with the effort. "Oh goodness." the man said as he patted my back. "You are one sick little girl. Can you tell me the name of your uncle?" I gave a nod as my coughing died down. "T-Toga Yagari."

Even though I was told to stay put, past experiences led to me to wonder and look for potential hiding places. I made it to the living room before a harsh voice stopped me in my tracks. "What the heck are you doing in here?" I spun around to meet a very pissed off silver haired boy with cold violet eyes. My breath hitched as I remembered the voice my father sounded similar. "W-waiting for the c-chairman to come back." I stuttered, instantly tugging on my black hair to ease my nerves. The boy 'tched' and stomped over to the kitchen. I turned and swiftly returned to the room I woke up in, burrowing under the covers for any for of safety. My mind going back to my home life and the angry snarled that was always etched on my fathers face.

a knock sounded on the door, causing me to flinch and resurface from the blankets. The chairman and a raven haired man entered the room and looked at me. "This is Toga Yagari, are you sure this is your uncle?" The blonde headed chairman asked as I looked over the man in question. He was tall and toned, half of his face was covered by an eye patch and he wore a rugged looking cowboy hat. I focused on his one good eye. Bright blue and proud, just like momma. I gave a nod though my eyes never left the man. Toga was staring at me with the same criticism that I showed, taking in my appearance. Matted and rumpled black hair, dull blue eyes, pale skin and overly scrawny. He walked over to me and knelt to my level our eyes never leaving from each other. Realization shown in his eyes as he moved my hair from my face, a long scar stretching from the corner of my eye and down my neck. "Mia." I heard the man breath as he sat back on his heels. "There is only one way you can be here right now. Tell me what happened to my sister."

The rain was beating down on the roof as my and my mother hid up in the attic. We were both beaten and bloody as my father wondered the down stairs looking for the two of us. "Mia, keep quiet and listen closely. Go to Cross Academy, I know it's far but you need to go there. Uncle Toga is there, my brother. You'll be safe from now on, I wish I could have had the courage to do this sooner. When I get your father out of the house, you run Mia, you run and you never look back." Mother kissed my swollen cheek and slipped down the creeky steps. I shivered and let the tears silently fall from my eyes. The sound of a glass breaking echoed through the house and I let out a whimper, slamming doors followed and I was up and running. My legs were pumping as hard as I could make them as I skid around a corner and came face to face with my father and my broken mother. "You little brat, thought you could get away?" He snarled at me and snatched a fistful of my hair, his face inches from mine. "You and your precious mother belongs to me, there is no escaping from me." He spat and slapped the side of my head making me jerk against his hold.

My mother stood up shakily with a flimsy piece of wood in her grasp. She raised her only defense and brought it down on my fathers shoulder. He yelped in surprise and dropped me, I quickly scrambled away as he swung at his bloodied wife. I started to run in a random direction and prayed to get away from that man. I could feel one of the wounds on my back reopen as I slammed into a wall, failing to turn a corner. Running for as long as my legs would go, I slowly figured my way to the school where I now sat with my only hope. My eyes were glued to the floor as I recounted what that man did to my mother and I. The silver haired boy had come in the room at some point, but I decided to finish getting everything out for the time being.

"That man..." Toga's voice trembled in with barely harnessed anger as he stormed out of the room, the chairman quickly following behind him. I pulled the covers back over my head and burred myself once again to find peace. The bed creaked as someone sat on the edge and a hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched out of reflex, but the hand never moved. "Sorry I got mad at you earlier." A smooth voice said, making me peek over the blanket to see who it belonged to. It was none other that the silver boy and I gave him a small nod of forgiveness. We stayed in silence for a time before I decided he was done talking and covered myself once again. I heard him sigh and felt the bed return to it's normal state. "If you're hungry, just let me know." Was all he said as he left the room. -So much for introductions.- I grumbled inwardly and cuddled down in the warmth of covers. Soon I was in sleeps embrace as inky blackness took hold of my mind.

I woke up to being tangled in the covers while I had slept. Yet another nightmare of my dreaded father. I heaved a sigh and silently untangled myself from the death grip of blankets. Once free, I snuck over to the open door to peer out. No one was there waiting to hurt me, not even a dust bunny. Another sigh and I was off looking for the bathroom, with no luck. Soon enough, I gave up and plopped don on the couch, curling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. A few moments passed and a familiar silver haired boy sauntered in, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Bathroom?" I asked, I tried to keep things short when I could. The boy nodded and motioned for me to follow him. Within a minute, I was pushed into a rather large bathroom with the door closing behind me. No wonder I never found it, I was used to these tiny rooms for bathrooms.

After I finished my business, I looked i the mirror at my appearance. Wild hair and frightened eyes that trusted no one. Scars were visible crossing my cheeks and exposed shoulder, all in all, I hated what I looked like. Giving a sigh, I stepped out of the bathroom and almost bumped into the grumpy boy. "Hungry?" Was all he asked, I get the feeling that he gets my silent nature. Giving a nod, he ushered me to the table and told me to stay put. Before too long, the smell of spices hit my nose and I was practically drooling as I sat at the table. I have never smelled something so wonderful before, I couldn't even think of how it would taste.

A large plate of steaming food was slid in front of me. I could feel my eyes widen at the sight, it was just pasta with a white sauce, but it more than I've had in quite some time. Taking a fork full and sticking it in my mouth, the flavor was amazing and I kept eating until my plate was scraped clean. "You sure can eat, huh?" The boy smirked from across the table. I shrugged my shoulders at the boy but instantly regretted the action, making me wince and grip my injured shoulder. A cool hand drew back my short to look over the damage and I heard a gasp at what he saw. I knew what was there, but I had no clue as to how they looked. Were the gashes infected? Still bleeding? Who knew, but the boy just picked me up and ran from the room.

We arrived at some kind of office where the chairman sat at a desk. "Zero? What's wrong." The man asked, worry etched into his face as he walked over to us. I was gripping Zero's, as I now know his name, shirt in a death grip. "Take a look at her." He said and gently placed me on the couch and lifted the back of my torn shirt. Another gasp and warm fingers tracing one of my deeper cuts. "Mia, did your father do all this?" The chairman asked, his voice deep with concern. At my curt nod, I saw the chairman leave while talking over his shoulder. "Take her to the infirmary and get her cleaned up. I know you just had that shot, Zero, but be sure to keep yourself in check." And the chairman was gone.

Once again, I was in Zero's arms as he walked to the nurses office. With every movement I could feel my wounds reopen and sting. But all I was thinking was the wish to be back on the ground. I had this fear of being touched or held, obviously due to my dear father. Zero's shirt was once again being fisted in my iron grip as I screwed my eyes shut, my body and mind waiting to be dropped or hit. Instead, I was gently placed on a bed while the silver haired boy gathered up a few medical supplies. "I can't do much, but it's better than just letting it be." He said and motioned for me to turn my back. Oh how I hate having to trust someone to touch me.

Cool hand worked gently cleaning my raw back and shoulders. Zero was silent while he work and I had nothing I needed to say. A sting started to creep up my back and I squirmed in discomfort. "Sorry, but the antiseptic always stings." The boy said apologetically, making me try to stay as still as possible. No one has ever cared for my wounds, not even mother due to our need to hide and stay silent. Soon, my wounds were covered in soft white gauze and Zero replaced my shirt. I gave out a sigh of content as I could feel the pain ebbing away. Before the silver boy could snatch me up again, I darted from him and headed for the door. I've had enough of this physical contact for one day, thank you.

My footsteps echoed off the stone floor as I was walking beside Zero back to the chairman's house. I had never seen a school this big before, well, a school period. Zero looked over at me and then to my wild hair. "Want some help brushing that out?" He questioned and I took a hanging lock and gave it a tug. I was embarrassed to say that I've never brushed my hair before, but I guess that much was obvious. With a slight nod, the silver haired boy nodded back and the silence resumed as we stepped through the doorway.

My matted hair was a force to be reckoned with. No matter how much Zero and I tugged at it, the tangles never gave way. I sighed in frustration as I brushed out the very ends of my black mess. "We could just cut it." Zero suggested, to which I violently shook my head to. "Alright, alright. Don't tangle our hard work again." The boy sighed and set back to work. An hour went by and my hairball was starting to look decent enough, Zero had given up and went to his room. I tossed the brush and an end table and flopped on the couch, exhausted from all that has happened. Dreading the sleep that was taking me but unable to shake off it's hold, I slipped into yet another nightmare.

The sun was shining in my eyes, making me get up from my fitful slumber. I stretched and sat up, my hair once again a tangled mess. "You hungry over there?" A familiar voice called from the kitchen. I gave a sleepy yawn in return as I stood up to see what the boy was doing. The kitchen smelled wonderful as Zero was overseeing the waffle iron. I looked at the plates on the counter and saw eggs and bacon as well. "You look like you need a good meal or two and by the way you ate yesterday, I'd say you don't mind the food." He smirked, not looking away from the cooking waffles. I hummed as I sat on one of the bar stools and watched him finish breakfast. Before I could stop myself, I asked a question that has been bothering me. "What did chairman mean by you having your shot and watching yourself?" I sunk down in my seat as Zero turned to me. He let out a sigh before answering. "I was bit by something a while back, some scientists made a vaccine for it. It's not a one hundred percent cure, but six out of ten came back cured. I just have to make sure I don't have a relapse." I was taking this all in and storing it for later use, hoping to make sense of it later.

A plate with two massive waffles was placed at my spot as Zero sat beside me with his own plate. "Now, time to eat." He said as he poured syrup onto the yummy looking food. I followed suet and was soon enjoying the first breakfast I've ever had. I had two crispy pieces of bacon in my mouth when the chairman flew in and started talking with his nasally voice. "Oh what a wonderful son I have! Taking care of little Mia by cooking for her! Please say there is some left for little old me?" The chairman had puppy dog eyes pointed at the grumpy silver haired boy as I finished off my last waffle. "Eat your own cooking since you think you can." Zero grumbled and suck a forkful of eggs into his mouth. I looked down at my last piece of delicious bacon and back to the chairman, he just waved me off and walked to the kitchen for his own food.

I was back in my room hanging upside down on the bed. No thoughts or ideas going through my mind, trying to keep everything away for just a moment. That is, before a girl with long brown hair in a gothic lolita dress came flying in. "I knew I smelled someone new! And you're hurt, poor thing. Come on, lets get you cleaned up and get some fresh clothes." The girl said in a rush while dragging me from the bed and down the hall to the bathroom. "I'll tell Zero to buy you some clothes while you get in the bath. My name is Yuki by the way, Yuki Kuran." She said while closing the door behind her. -Can't I just have a little moment for some silence?- I eyed the tub filled with hot water, the steam rising from the surface. Giving off a sigh, I slipped off my ratty clothes and wrappings.

The water was hot to the touch and I hated the feeling of water surrounding my skin, but it just felt so good. My muscles started to relax, the dirt and dried blood finally coming off. A quick glance to be sure Yuki wasn't busting down the door, I completely submerged myself and let my hair get clean as well. Just as I broke the surface of the water, Yuki's face was suddenly in mine. I was back peddling and splashing water to get away. "Whoa, hey hey. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Look, fresh clothes for when your done." Yuki pointed to a small stack of neatly folded clothes and started heading for the door. "You don't have to be scared anymore, no one here will hurt you." With that said, she left me in the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

 **Hello readers! Thank you for reading my first Vampire knight Fan Fiction. Please note that this is all made up from after the anime and stuff. I will only type this once cause we all know this, I do not own Vampire night. There, done. Ok Please leave a review if you feel like it, if not I will continue writing anyway. Thanks!**

 **Bye~Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Phone call

It took me over an hour to brush out every last matt I had in my hair, but it felt so much better now that I can run my hands though it. I was surprised when my raven colored locks reached the back of my knees, no complaining here though. It's been a week and there has been no sign of my father and my mother was recovering rapidly. When Uncle Toga took me to see her, she was malnourished and badly injured. But, the doctor says she should be out withing two weeks or so.

Pulling on a clean tank top and track pants, I left my room to make a few laps around the school. I figured that if my father ever did come after me, which I think will happen, then I better be able to out run him. Slipping on my shoes, I walked out into the cold October breeze and set off at a light jog. Picking up speed as I went, I saw Zero try to keep a hoard of girls away from the moon dorms with the help of a girl with reddish brown hair. I steered clear of the raging hormones and dashed across the yard, pushing my boundaries with every step.

Panting and dripping with sweat, I pulled off my shoes and trudged to the bathroom. Towel and clean clothes left there from earlier. I turned the silver knob to start the water and let it heat up while I tugged off my sticky top and pants. Hot refreshing water splashed over my skin, making the sticky sweat wash off my body and leave me fresh and clean. A sigh left my lips as I stepped out of the shower, steam rolling off my arms as the coolness tried to take my warmth.

Purple T-shirt, jeans and fuzzy socks were on and I made my way to the kitchen. Zero taught me a little about cooking, though a sandwich is about all I could do. Just as I grabbed the bread, the phone started to ring. One sigh later, I was picking up the receiver. "Hello? Cross residence, Mia speaking." No sound came through the speaker at first, but then a bone chilling voice started to chuckle. "My little Mia, I was wondering where you ran off to. How about I come and pay you and mommy a visit? It will be just-" I slammed the phone down before he could finish.

He knows. That man knows where I'm at. I know that he's coming and he will find me. But, I have friends that he isn't counting on. Running from the house, I ran over to the Chairman's office. Rudely interrupting a meeting with Kaname Kuran. "Mia? What is it, what's wrong?" The motherly man aked while rushing to my side as I panted for air. "Da-Dad... Coming... Here" I gasped out, tears already finding their way from my eyes. I was pulled into the chairman's arms in a hug. "We will keep you safe. Stay here and I will go tell Yagari and Zero. Mia, we wont let that man touch you again."

The room was empty and quiet as I curled into the fetal position on the plush couch. My mind was racing with memories as the click ticked on. what felt like an eternity later, Zero came into the room and quickly came towards me. "Hey, you ok?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, successfully jerking me from my tortured mind. "Y-yeah...not really." I mumbled. With a nod, the silver haired boy scooped me up and walked out of the room. Strangely enough, Zero's hold made me relax a bit as he carried me off. I didn't ask where he was taking me, but I didn't much care for that matter.

A little while later, I was in my bed and covered in blankets. Zero knows me so well, guess hiding under covers when I'm scared is a habit of mine. I felt the bed lower as someone took a seat on the side. "Any better?" Zero's husky voice asked from beyond my nest. A quick scooch and a shuffle and there was room for my moody friend. I lifted the corner of my blanket shield and waved him in. The boy chuckled at my antics but offered me comfort none the less. Once he let the dark cover us, I held onto his arm like it was my life line. Fear once again taking over my mind.

Zero never left me alone while I waited for my father to drag me away. No amount of 'It's okay's or 'He wont hurt you's could ease my mind as I counted the second off one by one. When I felt Zero move, panic took over as I thought he was leaving me. The boy just rolled to his side and held me in his arms, giving me more comfort than words ever could. Soon, my tired mind took to sleeps hold as fear finally took a rest.

I was woken by the sound of crackling and the smell of smoke, I slowly pulled my blanket so I could see what was going on. Small tendrils of fire licked it's way up the wall as dark smoke blanketed the ceiling making me gasp and cough. I quickly turned to Zero and started to shake him and yell at him to get up. A hard cough and the boy woke, eyes squinting around the room. Zero's violet eyes went wide when his groggy brain caught up to what was going on. We both scrambled to the door but stopped when small tongues of fire came from under it.

"Hold on tight, Mia." Was my only warning as Zero picked me up and started running for the window. My heart caught in my throat when I realized what he was doing, making me hind my face in his shoulder and clutch his shirt. I felt Zero's muscles tighten as he crashed though the window, shards of glass scattering all around and leave small cuts on any exposed skin. Moments later a massive hand gripped my hair and drug me from my friend. "I knew this was the best way to find you, Little Mia." My breath left me as my father tossed me over his shoulder. "You are never, ever, going to leave again. Both you and that whore other of yours will stay where I can see you." He laughed and turned to leave, only to be face to fist with Toga Yagari.

I was thrown to the ground as my father back peddled to stay upright. "You had better keep your hands off my niece and sister, scum." My uncle growled, pulling his shotgun to be level with my fathers face. "Else the cops wont have much to cart off." I felt someone pull me back and into a set of strong, protective arms. Letting out a whimper, I turned and burrowed my head into Zero's chest. "As if you have any right to keep me-" My father didn't get to finish his sentence as the barrel of Toga's shotgun entered his flapping jaws. "Last warning, Anthony. Shut up and sit down, I wont let you hurt either of them." With wide eyes, my dear hated father sat down and raised his hands in surrender as the flashing blue and red lights started to brighten the area.

A few stitches, a blanket and some explaining later, Anthony was read his rights and carted off to jail. I held in my joy for as long as I could, but the faint smile stayed on my lips as the car drove off. "Well, at least he's out of your life now." Said the ever cocky voice of my silver haired hero. "Yes, and if he ever thinks about getting out I have a few extra shells put away just for him." The gruff sound of my uncle came just as he ruffled my hair. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I turned to the two males and flashed a massive smile before tackling the two in a hug. No more hiding, no more beatings and best of all, no more father!

Well, the Chairman's house was toast along with everything in it. Clothes, food, money, Zero's laptop. All gone in a puff of smoke. "MY HOUSE! HOW COULD THAT MAN DO SUCH A THING? I HOPE THEY MAKE HIM PAY EVERY PENNY TO REBUILD MY HOME!" The man cried, tears waterfalling fro his eyes. I pat the chairman on the shoulder to give him a form of comfort, only to be crushed in the man's fatal embrace as he wailed on. "You idiot, you're going to suffocate her." I heard Zero say as I was rescued from the bone crushing Chairman. An argument commenced between Toga and the Chairman about living situations after that and it didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon.

"Hungry?" Zero asked, one of his fine silver eyebrows arching as he looked down at me. With a smirk I answered with. "Lead the way." We turned around and quietly walked away from the child like adults, planning on making a clean get away. As luck may have it, we did. Arriving at a small diner, Zero ordered two burgers with extra fries for us. My mouth was watering when the plates were set down, one look at each other and we both dove into our plates. "Funny how escaping a fire then a crazed psycho can build your appetite." The boy mumbled between bites of burger. With no room for words, all I could do was nod and sip my coke.

Two full teenagers later, the two of us set off for the school once again. "Maybe the lover's quarrel will be over now." I said with a yawn, stretching to get my spine to crack. "Hn, where do you plan on sleeping? I mean, your room is charcoal." I pondered a moment, thinking of all the rooms in the school dorms. Day and night classes had to have at least one spare bed, if not then the infirmary would be ok. Before I answered an idea popped into my head, being able to speak my mind now (No fear of the father figure) I can joke and tease now. "I could always sleep with you." My voice was laced with sarcasm, but my jaw hit the floor with what Zero said next. "Just as long as you don't mind me shirtless."

 **A/N: Hello readers! Fast paced story, I know. But this is just what happened when I sat down to write, hope you like it anyway! Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep

I did indeed sleep with Zero that night. There was no love talk or romance, just rest and peace of mind. My father was never going to touch me again, mother was healing and growing stronger everyday. I was curled up in Zero's strong arms when dawn broke, eyes closed and mind at ease. I didn't want to wander to the past and I had no reason to worry about the future. I was safe and protected from anyone who meant me harm.

The alarm went off to signal the start of a new school day for Zero and a fresh start for me. I felt the silver haired boy stir as he woke from his slumber, he groaned and his his face in my wild hair. I chuckled and cuddled closer to his warmth, willing the early morning to stay for a moment more. For the short Time I have know Zero, I have fallen quite hard for him. The body belonging to the love of my life started to get up And I just held on while he did so. "Mia, did you know that you are extremely clingy?" Came the sleep ridden voice or Zero from over my head. I gave a "Hn." And buried my face into his bare chest. He gave a light laugh and picked my up. "Well, I do have to get ready for school." I gave a blush and nodded, releasing my grip.

After he was ready, Zero left for the start of the school day. I was left in the Chairman's office, busying myself with sorting paperwork and such. "Mia...I know you and Zero shared a bed last night due to the lack of room. But, you don't have to do that if you are uncomfortable with it. I am sure there is at least one open bed in the girls dorm." Said the chairman, fatherly concern filled his loving voice. I answered the man's worry with ease. "That's alright, I feel...Safe with Zero. He may be a grouch at times, but he has a soft heart that he lets few others see." I smiled at the man and stacked the last of the paper. "I think the stables are pretty empty at this time, why don't you go and check it out?"

The horses were all lined up and ready for a treat as soon as I slid open the barn door. Snorts and whinnies greeted me as I walked by the stalls petting each nose that nudged my shoulder. With my dad in prison I could handle being alone, but I wasn't quite over the scar of him finding me so easily. It seemed as though he already knew where I was and just...let me have a moment of peace. Until he decided to crash my life with his presence. A finicky white mare was in the last stall where she stomped the ground to scar me away. "It's alright girl, I won't bother you unless you want a petting." I whispered as I sat in the hay by a brown mare in the stall before .

By the time I opened my eyes the sun was set and I was leaning on a familiar silver haired boy. I grumbled as I realized that I had fallen asleep in the barn. "Good evening Sleeping Beauty, glad you decided to wake up before the Chairman started to get worried." He said as I was helped up from the hay. We made our way from the barn and into the cold darkness. The wind blew my tangled hair around in a small dance as we silently walked back to the Chairman's office. My small hand was entwined in Zero's larger one, his warmth slowly making it's way to me.

A howl pierced the darkness making my blood freeze and the two of us stopping in our tracks. My eyes were wide and searching as Zero stood protectively in front of me. A growl to our left, the snapping of a twig to our right and the glistening eyes of a predator directly in front. Fear gripped me and I let out a low whimper as white fangs shone in the moonlight. "Mia...When I tell you, run." I gave a stiff nod to Zero as his muscles tightened, ready to spring into action. "Alright...NOW!" He yelled, I stumbled forward and started running. I could hear the wolves following me as I ran, their heavy footfalls close behind. Sharp turns and jumping bushes did nothing to shake the canines off, it didn't even slow their chase.

I was tiring quickly as I caught the sight of the school walkway. Just before my foot could even touch the cement, I was jerked by the shoulder and drug back several feet. As soon as I was released I tried to scramble away. But, the thing that grabbed me hoisted me into the air and turned me so I had a good look at what it was. Bright golden eyes in an wolf like face covered in thick fur. Long humanoid arms held me in the air as my eyes traveled over the beasts chest and hind legs. The only thing I could think of that matched this animal was a...Werewolf.

The beast snarled at me as his snout sniffed the air, my mind was too fried to think of a reason why. I could feel the blood drip down my side as my vision started to blur from tears of terror. As quickly as I was grabbed, I was soon dropped and left alone in the dark once again. No sound of the wolves of the beat that held me just seconds ago. My frazzled mind was beyond terrified so when Zero came into view I started shaking in fear. "Mia!" He yelled as he knelt by my side and looked over my wound. "You got bit by something...Looks like you get to spend the night with your mom." Zero whispered as he scooped me up and held me tight, as if I was going to disappear at any moment.

Does anyone know those drugs doctors use on dangerous patients? Well, I was pumped full of them and was feeling a lot calmer now that my brain felt like pudding. Zero was holding my hand and Uncle Toga was explaining things to my mother as everyone insisted that we share a room. Nothing made much since to me, but I suspect they were talking about my wolf bite. Either way, I wasn't paying them any mind. All I was doing was making sure I didn't think about that creature again, the nurses had a hard enough time getting me sedated from earlier. "Mia? Can you hear me?" I heard Zero ask, making me turn my head to see him clearly. "Yeah." I slurred and gave a goofy smile which seemed to calm the silver haired boy a bit. "They have you on a lot of good stuff huh?" He smirked and placed his head on my good shoulder. "You betcha." I giggled as the Chairman walked over with a tray of food.

"Ok Mia, time to eat something. I know you and you more than likely skipped all of your meal today." The blonde man said as he placed the tray on my lap with a playful scolding face. "Ok!" I cheered and attempted to hold the fork I was given. When you can't even hold your own eating utensil, you are too medicated. In my case, I could hardly find it. Zero helped me eat in my drugged state with a smile on his face. He stole food every now and again, but he needed it too so my medicated state said nothing about it. After the food disappeared from the tray, a nurse walked in with a large syringe and a cup of multicolored pills. "It's time for the wounded to sleep, are you going to go willingly or do I have to call for reinforcements?" Her sweet voice asked as she walked to my side. I gave a halfhearted smile and said. "I won't fight this time...Promise." I added as she gave me a skeptical look before proceeding to inject the contents of the needle into my IV Catheter. I was handed the pills and a glass of water, downing them all quickly. "Very good, now, you will be asleep in just a few moments. Sleep well and I well check on you later."

With that, the nurse left. I wasn't too far behind as the drugs started to work in moments. My eyelids drooped and my breathing slowed. I could hardly move a finger as Zero kissed my forehead before whispering a goodbye. I couldn't stop sleep from invading my mind and soon I was enveloped in darkness from a drug induced sleep.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I didn't mean to go this long without updating, gomen nasai! I hope you like the story and the way it is going. I was listening to EXO-Wolf while writing, so that's how the werewolf came in. Anywho, Please leave a review so I know how you like, or didn't. I don't know where I'm going with this story, but that's what's fun about writing it :) till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tails and Fur Coats

Days passed me by as the nurse would come in, check my vitals and give me pain medicine. Thankfully I was off the heavy stuff and was able to stay awake and have conversations with my mom and visitors. Chairman Cross and Uncle Toga happened to be the ones that stayed almost the whole day while I only got to see Zero right before visiting hours ended. All thanks to those night class students needing prefects to keep them ,and the fangirls, in check.

I was currently hugging said silver haired boy goodbye while the nurse held the door for him. "Tomorrow I can come early. It's Saturday though so it wont be too early." He joked and I nuzzled into the joint between his neck and shoulder. "Yeah yeah, get some rest sleepy head. I'll see you tomorrow." I giggled as he ruffled my tangled hair. Once he was out the door, the nurse sen me a knowing smile and all I could do was blush and dip my head.

"Mia, I'm so happy that you have someone special. That you trust him so much, even after your father..." My mother sighed out. I was glad we got to share a room and that we would both be released at the same time, thanks to a little chat from the Chairman to the head nurse. My mother and I had plenty of time to talk now that my father was out of the picture. We talked of where I would be attending school, what courses, hobbies that I want to pursue and of Zero. I was able to tell her that he has become my support in life, who keeps me stable through the rough parts. And Just as sleep forced me back into the world of dreams, mother said one last thing that I can never forget. "No matter where you go in life, it's always better with love."

When I awoke, the nurse was getting some clothes ready for me. Her rosy smile was already on her lips when she saw my sleep filled eyes. "Good morning, Mia. Sleep well?" She asked, holding up a new green shirt with black sleeves. "Time to get ready, you and your mother are being discharged today." She smiled and helped me get dressed. My shoulder was still very sore and tender to the touch, so the shirt was a tedious task. Once dressed, I was led down the hall and joined my mother, the Chairman and Zero. "There you are, sleepy head. It's good to see you up and about." The motherly man said as he graced me with a gentle hug instead of his bone crushing affectionate one. "Alright, I don't know about you but I am out of this hospital!" My mother said in mock anger. We all laughed and followed the lady out.

Home sweet school. Zero, Chairman, mother and myself all tumbled from the car and went our own ways. Me following Zero, mother wandering the grounds and the Chairman to his office. "Zero, did you see anything the night we were attacked by the wolves?" I asked, peeking up at him to read his reaction. "See anything? What, like a person or something?" He said, thinking back to that night. "Hmm, I don't think so. Why do you ask? Did you see something?" I simply sigh and shake my head. No need to worry the boy, God knows you both have been through enough. Maybe it was all in my head. I mean, a werewolf? Those don't exists...Do they?

Walking to the horse barn, Zero grins as he hears Lilly calling for him. "Come on, the horses need a good stretch." With that, we walked into the barn and grabbed a saddle each. "I think a ride would be good for the both of us." Zero said as he placed the saddle on white Lilly. I walk slowly down the hall of horses and picked a gray mare named Tally. "Come on girl, lets take a walk." I whispered in her ear and scratched her muzzle. With both horses saddled, Zero led the way out and to the forest.

Crunching over leaves, the horses slowly walked through the trees with Zero and I on their backs. Thankfully, there was no growling of howls today. Though you had a feeling there wouldn't be any while the sun shines. -I can't believe a pack of wolves were on the school grounds. I hope they didn't stick around and hurt someone else.- I thought as we went though a small river. " Mia, how about we stop here and let the girls rest?" I heard Zero say, snapping me from my thoughts. "Sure." I nod and dismount Tally.

We both sat at the foot of a large oak tree and watched to clouds roll across the blue sky. "Hey look, that one looks like a leaf." I said, pointing at a maple leaf looking cloud. Zero laughed and pointed at another. "That one looks like a star." I smiled and again pointed to another. "A flower!" "A shoe." "A...piano?" I questioned as a piano shaped cloud drifted over the sky. We both laughed and fell back against the roots of the tree. The sun lazily made it's way from east to west and soon both Zero and myself were snoozing in the sun shine.

I woke up as the sun set and the sky grew dark. "Zero...Hey, Zero...Wake up sleepy head." I said, shaking the sleeping hunter awake while rubbing my eyes with my free hand. The boy soon opened his violet eyes and let out a loud yawn. "Man, did it get dark or what?" He said as he gave a stretch to his shoulders and back. "Yeah, I guess we were pretty tired for some reason." We both stood up and retrieved the horses from the stump they were tied to. The moonlight hit my skin and I felt a chill run through my body, freezing me to the spot. Tally got spooked ad reared up as a burning pain shot through my gut, doubling me over on my knees. I heard Zero yell my name and I felt his touch on my shoulder, but everything hurt too much to know what he was saying.

I felt claws rip through my nails and large fangs grow in my mouth, shoving all my other teeth elsewhere. My bones felt like molten metal as they reformed. I yelped in pain and it came out as a howl instead. Panting and shaking, I felt the pain melt away and was able to focus on Zero's frantic voice. "Mia? Can you hear me? Come on, it's alright. I'm here." I felt a twitch on my head as I turned my eyes to him. "Zero?" I tried to say, only it came out as "Grorr?" Zero shook his head and patted my head. "Sorry, I have no idea what you said. But lets go get Chairman to see if he can help." I nodded and slowly stood up, eyeing my now torn clothes as new body. Something swished behind me and I swiftly caught it to see that I had a tail. I gave a yelp as the claws and large snout were soon noticed. "What the heck?! It was a werewolf!" (arroaow?! Grr arff araraf!)

A few things took my notice as I padded through the woods back to the school. One, I was still my normal height. Two, the horses were terrified of me. Three, I could understand the animal language. Not that they had anything useful to say or anything. But, a squirrel running by yelling "NUTSNUTSNUTSNUTSNUTS!" Made me laugh. "You might want to stay in the trees...Just in case someone is talking with him." I nod to Zero's suggestion and stay in the shadows while the silver haired boy walks towards the Chairman's office.

It was dark and chilly tonight, at least I have fur now. Keeps the cold out and the warmth in. I sighed in boredom as I waited fro Zero to come back. Minutes slowly tick by as I watch the silhouettes of the Chairman and Zero in through the window. Thankfully, they left the office as were soon coming my way. My ears flicked back as I stayed put behind a tree. "Mia?" Chairman said as he tried to look through the shadows. I growled lowly and stepped out, hearing The chairman gasp when he saw me. "Oh, Mia. What happened?" He cried as he enveloped me in a hug. I gave a whimper and flicked my ears towards Zero, my eyes telling him to help me.

Once detangled from the motherly Chairman. Zero launched into what happened during our ride and suggested what might have happened when the wolves attacked. While the two male conversed, I simply sat on the ground and waited for them to end. They never did, they just kept talking and talking and talking. I sighed and shook out my fur, somehow I was a murky gray color than my messy black. Standing up, I simply walk away in search of my mother. -Maybe she can help?- I thought as my padded feet silently fell on the leaves, somehow.

The scent of daisies and moss greeted my nose and I followed the smell. Thankfully it was my mother, I never noticed how pretty she smelled...well, there is a good reason why smells were not on my important list. I ru the back of my neck and let out a soft growl, hoping not to scare he too much. Mother turned and gasped at me. "A-a werewolf? What do you want here, where is your pack!?" She yelled while backing up. I flicked my ears back and whine, sitting on the ground I gave her a huff. "I'm Mia, your daughter." (awrara groawawa) My mother just looked at my, confusion clearly on her face. I growled and pulled at my torn shirt, hoping she would recognize it.

A few moments later, my mothers eyes lit up with understanding. "Mia!" I was once again engulfed in a hug, but this time I gently patted my mothers back. "Oh Mia, the wolf attack. You saw it didn't you, the leader of the pack." I nodded into her shoulder and sighed, at least my mother could understand me to a point. "Does Kaien and Zero know? What about your Uncle? Come on, lets see what they can do." She said as she easily pulled my to my feet and drug me back to where I left the men.

"Kaien! What are we going to do? My daughter cannot be chosen, she knows nothing about the wolves!" Mother yelled just as the two males came into view. The Chairman yelped and fell back when he saw my mother. "Ja-Jari, lovely weather we're having." The Chairman cried, hiding behind Zero as my mother stomped up to him. "I thought since there was vampires here the wolves wouldn't come, but look what happened! She's bitten and has had her first turn, please tell me you at least had someone look into the wolves." I was so confused as my mother yelled at the Chairman.

Zero looked helpless as he was made to shield the Chairman from Jari's wrath. I gave a sigh and stepped between them. Everyone was silenced as I looked between the two adults and one teen. " Uncle Toga needs to help out too." (Urr aro grrr barara hoaw) No one moved and I knew it was simply because they had no idea what I just said. I nodded my head in the direction of the teachers dorms and started heading that way. "Oh, she wants to let Toga in on all this." Zero mused and quickly caught up to me.

Needless to say, Toga was pissed to be disturbed and to see me as a werewolf. Everyone started to yell at each other with accusations and explanations. I gave an annoyed huff and claimed the couch as the adults talked of what to do next. -I guess they will explain when they realize that I have absolutely no idea what they are talking about- Another huff left me as I placed my head in a clawed hand...er, paw. Zero soon joined me, heaving an exasperating sigh. "This is getting no where. But, it seems that you getting turned isn't just a random thing...The wolf...chose you to be his...uh...mate." My brain fizzled out with this new information. -Mate? As in...No. No no no no no no! There is no way I am letting anyone do that.- I let out a feral snarl that effectively silenced the room. "Oh no, Zero told her." My mother groaned as my fur stood on end. -I will personally kill any dog that dares to try.-

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you guys like the update. I'm having fun with all of this craziness, hope you are too! Anywho, Merry Christmas and have a wonderful holiday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Past grief

Ok, to re-cap. I have been bitten by a werewolf, spent a week at the hospital, turned INTO a werewolf and now I have been given the wonderful information of being chosen as a mate for the werewolf that bit me. So, here I sit on Uncle Toga's couch. Fur on end and a continues growl ripping through my throat. "Mia, sweetheart, calm down. We'll fix this...Somehow. But for now, lets see if we can't find you something to wear when you turn back into your human self." Jari Said softly, trying to coax me to to follow her.

I complied and followed my mother to wherever she thinks she can find clothing. Waving the others goodbye, I follower mother down the halls and to what I guess would be her room. "One of the teacher rooms were available so I told Kaien that I would take it over." She laughed and walked to her closet. A few thrown clothes later, I was handed a bundle of clothes and told to sit on the bed until the morning dawned. " I am sorry, dear. I know all this is confusing, let me start from the top."

**Three months before Mia's birth**

Jari walked up to the massive man known a Fang, he had muscles rope over his shoulders and legs. "Jari, I was wondering when you would come. We had a deal, that child will be mine for the life of your brother." The man growled with a lustful eye. Jari dropped her head in shame. "Fang...She is your daughter, please don't do this." She sobbed, gently rubbing her swollen belly. Fang looked over the pitiful woman and scoffed. "You want to break the deal? Toga will die unless you give up that child to me and my pack. What I do with her is souly up to me." The woman fell to her knees hugging her stomach, whispering hopeless promises.

 ***** Elsewhere *****

Toga had just finished a mission with a rogue level E that took more time than necessary. Lighting a cigarette, the man took a long drag before heading back to his room for the night. A howl pierced the darkness and had Toga's guard up in moments. Flicking away the butt, Toga slid out his shot gun and loaded on of his few wolf rounds. "Looks like Jari is trying something again." He grumbled as the distinct sounds of clawed paws on asphalt reached his ears. "Well, better make this quick if I'm going to save her butt again. Moments later, the blast lit up the night as a wolf yelped it's last.

*Back to Jari*

"All I have to do is one good howl and Toga dies. My wolves are already fighting him, I wonder how many rounds he has left?" The man smirked as he watched the groveling female at his feet. Jari lifted her head with tears streaming down her face. "Alright...You can have her...But, may I have her until she is old enough to understand? To care for her until she can do so herself? Then...You may have her, I swear it." The woman's eyes shone with honest hope and fang looked away as he thought over the offer. "Very well, but any attempt to conceal her from me will result in not only Toga's death. But yours as well." The man said before giving a shrill whistle to call his wolves to him. "Be thankful, you have earned time with that female child." and he was gone.

Weeks went by and Jari found herself living with the abusive man Mia thought of as a father. That is, before the small child discovered she was different. Little Mia was strong and fast, more so than most adults when she was only four. The man who raised her soon grew scared of her and turned to drinking and violent abuse to 'Teach her to control herself'. As the years passed, Mia and Jari would hide in the stench of the drunkard and Fang would be unable to find them until Jari could stand the man no loner and send her daughter to find her Uncle and only hope. Soon leading to where they are now. Sitting on a bed with heads dipped in shame as the past was releved.

**Mia pov**

It was hard staying silent during the tale of what happened between my mother and the wolf who now owned me. Mother's words swam through my mind as everything sunk in and dawn finally broke. When one's mind is distracted it is almost impossible to notice what happens, that includes a painless change from werewolf to human. A chill ran through me as I was drug from my thoughts. Shredded clothes adorned my skinny form as I shivered and quickly pulled on the clean and whole clothes mother gave me. "Mia...I'm so sorry." I heard the woman cry as she held herself. "I was so stupid to trust that wolf. I was foolish to think he loved me, asking me if he could keep the child we conceive and my Acceptance to it. I... I didn't know he wanted you for a mate for his son." Jari sobbed into her hands and I looked at my mother with solemn eyes.

"There is one good thing about this." I said, getting my mothers attention in moments. "I am fully capable of caring for myself, this includes my decisions. If this Fang guy was smart, he would not have made that second deal." My mother looked so confused. "Darling, Fang is strong and cunning. His son is just like him. How are you going to defy them and the pack?" She asked as I got up and sent her a wolfish smile. "By showing them who's alpha."

Knowing that The man I grew up with was not a blood relation to me was a massive relief. Learning that I was born to be a wolf was something to coup with. I walked down the hall to leave the teachers dorms and headed to the boys dorms. There was one certain boy who needed to know about all this. A quick knock on the door and Zero instantly opened the door. Messy silver hair falling over his face and rumpled clothed covering the boy made me smile. "Morning, got time for a snuggle and chat?" I asked, trying to hide my nervous emotions with a smile. Fortunately, Zero is really good at reading me. "Come on, lets see what the damage is."

Warm bed, check. Snuggle buddy, check. Tissues for raging emotions, check. Okay, breath and...go! For the next hour I told Zero why I was being chased and turned all the way to what I hope to accomplish. "Mia, I think this is going to be impossible...But you seem to be strong enough to do it. I mean, who has an abusive father and can smile like you do?" Zero said, getting a small blush from his compliment. "Just so you know, there is no way I'm letting you do this alone. I will be right beside you with every step." The violet eyed boy smirked as he pulled me closer to him. My blush deepens and I hide it by burring my face to his chest. His low chuckle had me grinning, it was one of my favorite sounds.

 **(A/N: Oha! I know it's a bit short but I hope you like it anyway! Thanks for reading! Till next time.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting back

A howl split through the darkness, waking Zero and I from our light slumber. "Sounds like that dad of yours is ready for a fight." The grumpy silver haired boy grumbled as he stepped out of the bed. "Yeah, too bad he's gonna get one." I snarled, shifting into a wolf. Not the humanoid version I turned into the other night, but a solid black wolf with matted fur and sharp claws. Zero jerked back when I let out a growl, clearly not expecting me to change so quickly. Honestly, I wasn't either, but it was too cool to freak out.

Leaping out of the window, I ran to find that mongrel of a father. I ran over leaves, bushes and jumped over fallen trees and that pesky wall the chairman put up around the school. Several minutes later, I shifted back into my human self and stared down my so called father. "Mia, you learn fast. Already shifting without the aid of and full moon." Fang growled in mock joy. "Thanks, now if you don't mind. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MATING ME WITH THAT HALF BIT SON OF YOURS!" I barked out, allowing my fangs to grow as I bared them to the alpha of the pack. "My my, what spirit you have." Fang rumbled, removing a fur pelt from his belt. "But, I plan on breaking the very spirit you hold." He shifted into a frightening werewolf. Easily eight feet tall with muscles roping over his shoulders and arms. Claws growing into daggers and fangs lengthening to touch his bottom jaw. He let out a howl as his claws raked my side, spinning me into a nearby tree.

I let out my own growl and shifted, leaping and weaving from the massive wolf man. I spotted an opening and took it, digging my claws deep into the man's side. He howled in pain and I felt jaws lock around my neck, tossing me from Fang. "You're going to die tonight." The wolf growled. Judging by the smell, this was Fang's son. Two in one, I can do this. I lunged for the younger wolf and latched onto his front paw, snapping it easily.

The night was filled with barks, yips, growls and howls. The three of us were bloody and panting, all glaring at each other. I spit blood from my mouth and Fang's son launched at me. He ripped my shoulder with his claws and I went for his neck, crushing his esophagus in my jaws. A gurgling yelp and the wolf breathed his last, sending Fang into a rage that had his hand through mine. "You will die for killing my son." He snarled, teeth bared in a growl. "Just...try" I panted, blood pooling around me. He opened his jaws as I drove my claws into his open mouth. Ripping through the back of his skull with ease. "No one…messes with my…...family."

Two wolves lay dead and I wasn't far behind. Bleeding heavily, I limped in the direction I came from. Praying that Zero or one of the vampires had a really good nose to smell me. "Guess…I ran farther…than…I thought…" I mumbled, gripping my shoulder as I tumbled over a fallen tree. After what felt like an eternity, the scent of a vampire filtered through my nose. I almost cried in relief when I noticed a blond nightclass student. "So, the little wolf limps home...need some help?" He asked once he saw the state I was in. "If you would…..be so…kind…" and the darkness claimed me before the ground did.

"Mia?...Baby, can you hear me?" - "I can't believe she just ran off without Zero, I mean, she hardly ever left his side when that human came for her." - "Aido." - "Um, yes Kaname-sama?" - "Shut up." -"Yes." - "Zero, would you be a dear and get me more blankets? Mia's far too cold. - "Yes...Jari." - "Jari, do you think she will wake up soon?" - "I hope so, Yuki. But, there seems to be far too many people in here." - "Agreed. Everyone out, let the wolf sleep."

I could hear the voices and the steps taken as they left. I tried to open my eyes as Zero's footsteps returned. "Thank you." I heard Mother say as I felt the heavy sheets draped over me. A shiver raced through me and I whimpered in pain as the muscles on my side contracted. "It's ok baby girl, it's ok." I felt my mothers gentle touch on my cheek , finally, my eyes opened to see both Jari and Zero gazing at me. "Hey there, glad to see you awake." Zero smiled, sympathy filling his eyes as another violent shiver raced through me. "How about some hot soup to warm you up." My mother said, touching her hand to mine before getting up. "I think...Chicken broth with some garlic will do wonders." And she was gone, muttering about soups and health.

"Can you sit up?" Zero asked, placing his arm under me to help. After some struggling, a few choice words and a yelp, I was somewhat sitting up. "I know it hurts, but I need to make sure I didn't re-open one of your wounds." Zero said, I nodded and another shiver ran through me as he lifted my shirt. Four angry red gashes ran from my rib cage to my hip, two of which started bleeding again. "Crap, hold on." Zero said, dashing from his spot and returning in record time with gauze and disinfectant. "You know this stuff stings but just hold on." And the stinging pain began. A long whine left my throat with the first swab, my muscles contracting without my permission. "Just a bit more." I heard Zero say, tossing a bloody cotton ball away and grabbing a fresh one. " Alright, cleaning parts done." He whispered placing the gauze over the gashes to staunch the bleeding.

Mother came in with hot, delicious smelling soup. "Her wounds opened up, didn't they." She stated, setting the bowl down and checking over Zero's work. "Yeah, the bleeding stopped though and there is no infection." The boy said, raking a hand through his hair as he sat on the floor. "Good, now." Jari straightened up and held the bowl again. "Lets get something in that belly." She held a spoon, full of the golden broth, for me. Three spoons in and I had to stop, afraid that the queezy feeling may end up with the yummy soup on the floor. Shuffling out the door, mother left saying she would bring some ginger ale to ease my stomach.

Zero sat at the edge of my bed and I finally asked the question that has been bugging me for some time. "Where are we? It's not a hospital or one of the dorms." Zero smiled and looked around. "Vampires are really fast builders when need be. Kuran had the others fix up the Headmasters house while you were out...I think you were out for four days, if you were curious." He explained and my eyes bulged. "Four?" I asked and Zero simply nodded. "I'm not surprised, you were hurt pretty badly. We didn't think you were going to make it due to all the blood you lost, thankfully your wolf is able to keep up." He looked at me and smiled. "I have to thank your dean dad for that, but that's it. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place." I nodded and let out a yawn. "Alright, get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." With a kiss to my forehead, Zero left and closed the door. I let out a huff and snuggled down in the blankets for warmth. My last thoughts before sleep could take me were -If only Zero offered to sleep with me, then I wouldn't be so cold.-

Zero was right, today was busy. Everyone from the nightclass came in and swarmed me with questions and concerns. I got to learn all of their names and meet the one who brought me back to the school. Aido was the overly proud aristocrat vampire that helped me, I thanked him with a ruffle to his hair. "So...What brings all of you to visit little old me?" I asked, quite sure I haven't befriended any of them before. "They are simply curious to see a werewolf powerful enough to take out an Alpha and his son." Kaname said, stepping through the room and giving a small bow. "It's good to see you up and awake, Mia." I nodded to him in respect and Rima walked up to me, handing me a box of poky. "We should be good friends." She said as I accepted the sweets.

Everyone talked with me and offered a gift and a get well soon. Zero seemed to be tense around all of the vampires but tried to be civil about it. That is, before a small brunette came tumbling in. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She yelled out from her place on the floor. "I couldn't get Juri to stop crying." Her red-brown eyes met mine and she started to sparkle. "Ah! You're up! Wonderful, are you feeling ok? Are you hurting? Tired? Sore? Hungry? Co-" She was cut short of her rambling by a swift tap to the head by Zero. "She's fine." He growled. Patience limit reach, he had everyone leave the room.

I gave off a sigh and flopped back onto the bed, wore out by the formalities and the strain on my muscles. Zero gave his own sigh and sat beside me. "Told ya it would be busy." He grumbled. I giggled and tapped his arm. Looking over, I pulled just enough to have him fall over beside me. I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around me. His warmth flowed into me and I relaxed into his embrace. Within minutes, Zero was out and lightly snoring. Mother came in to check on me and almost had to leave again when she saw us she was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry, but, you look like a little teddy bear." She giggled when I gave her the stink eye.

Jari did what she could, but Zero wouldn't budge an inch in his sleep. "Well, I guess I can check your wounds later. Let the boy rest and get some yourself while you're at it." She said, kidding my nose and leaving once again. I snuggled deeper into Zero's warmth and let my mind drift until sleep came around and claimed me once again.

 **(A/N: Heya! New chapter just before Christmas! YAY! anywho, let me know what you think so far. I haven't gotten very many reviews and I have no idea if you like it or not. So...Let me know? Thanks :) Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Snow!

It was cold when I woke up. Cold and alone. Zero must have left some time ago and left the door open to let the cool air invade my room. I shivered and went to get up to close the door, completely forgetting that I had numerous gashes on my back and sides. A small yelp escaped my mouth as I slowly sat up and touched my feet to the cold wooden floor. Padding over to the door, I could hear voices in one of the other rooms. I had learned my lesson on eaves dropping a long time ago and will never repeat the action again. So, pushing my curiosity aside, I quietly closed the door and padded back to the wonderful bed that seemed to be calling my name.

Once there, the door I had just shut opened and Zero stood there with wet hair and a fresh sweatshirt. "You couldn't handle ten minutes in the bed?" He asked, a silver eyebrow raising with his question. "No, the door was left open and it was too cold." I huffed out as I face planted into the soft covers and let out an exhausted sigh. I heard Zero chuckle and the bed shift as he sat down. "Well, at least you look better than you did yesterday. Want to try some food? You haven't eaten anything for a few days." He asked, combing his hands through my thick, tangled hair. I gave a nod as my stomach growled in agreement, making my blush into the blankets.

Zero laughed and gently rolled me over to face him, though a blanket was still covering my face. "Alight, lets go get you some food then. Before Godzilla decides to eat Tokyo." I was then scooped up as gently as possible and carried to the kitchen. "Hey teacher, your niece needs a snack." Zero called out to the man lounging on the couch. At that, Toga hefted himself up and looked at me with a smile. "Good to see you up Missy, anything you want in particular?" He asked and I shook my head. "Anything better than the Chairman's cooking is fine." I said and both males had a laugh. "Alright then, I'll see what I can do." Toga said as he headed for the kitchen. Zero sat down with me curled on his lap still holding my trusty blanky.

Just moments later and the smell of vegetable soup entered my nose, making 'Godzilla' come alive again. "Don't worry, you're gonna get filled here soon." Zero laughed while rubbing my protesting tummy. My face went red and I ducked back under my blanket again. "Alright idiot apprentice, let the girl cool down and eat." Toga huffed out, placing a bowl of soup in the boys hand before stalking off again.

I came out of my shield and looked at the bowl, waiting for Zero to give it to me. He chuckled and held out the spoon. " Here you go." He said as I sent him a glare but ate the soup anyway. I wiggled a small happy dance as I chewed the chunky veggie soup and looked at Zero for the next bite. I knew he wouldn't hand me the bowl and let me eat myself, he was having way too much fun feeding me. Twenty minutes later and I had taken the last spoonful of yummy soup, happy as a lark when the food didn't come back for a visit.

"Ok, time to get you back in bed." Zero said, getting up with me in his arms. "Aww, can't I say hi to momma and Chairman first?" I asked, not wanting to go back to sleep just yet. He thought for a moment before heading to a different room. "I don't see why not...though you're not getting tackled by that geezer." He stated, kicking open a door that led to the Chairman's office. "Zero! Why don't you ever knock." I heard the Chairman sigh out as I tried to look over the mountain of paperwork. The man came around his desk and dropped the stack of paper he was holding. "MIA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He called out, running to Zero's side with a giant smile on his face. I giggled at the man's antics and nodded.

"Kaien, what's with all the yelling." Jari said, rubbing her eyes before looking at me. "Oh! My baby girl is awake. Are you feeling any better? Hungry?" She cooed, petting my hair. I shook my head. "Uncle Toga fed me just a bit ago." I said, just as a yawn overcame me. "Ok, enough with the social visits. You need to rest, you;re still healing." Zero said as he started walking out the door. I gave a sleepy nod and cuddled close to Zero as he made his way back to my room.

He opened the door and I almost died of frost bite, some idiot left my window open and the weather decided to snow today. "Well, looks like you're not sleeping here." The silver haired grouch growled and stomped out and towards another room. "I've gotten used to sharing anyway." He sighed as he opened the door to what looked to be his room. He fell onto the bed and shifted me to be next to him. I felt the covers pull over me as I simply closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

*Couple weeks later*

"ZERO!" I yelled to get the silver haired boy's attention. He turned towards me and I pelted him with a snowball. "Wha-? Mia! I thought you were in the house, you'll get sick again if you stay out here." He said, trudging over to me. "I was bored and wanted to play in the snow. I made sure to dress in warm layers so I don't get sick. So, will you play in the snow with me?" I asked, giving him my biggest puppy dog eyes with a snowball in my hand. Zero sighed and looked down. When he looked back up, there was an evil gleam in his eyes. I gave a triumphant smile and pelted him with my snowball. "If that's how you wanna play." He said and packed his own before hitting the back of my neck, the cold slush sliding down my spine. "THAT'S COLD!" I shrieked and threw a snowball into a branch above Zero.

The boy simply laughed at my 'miss' before he was engulfed in a pile of fallen snow. "Now that's how you get revenge." I smirked and readied my ammo. Just as the hunter popped out of the snow bank, I landed another hit and laughed at the snow covered Zero. "That's it." I heard him growl. I gave a squeal and darted away from the angry Zero as he launched fistfuls of snow at me. More snow ran down my back as I tried to out run the hunter, failing miserably as he easily caught me and tossed me into a snow bank. I was planted in the snow as I heard Zero laugh his butt off behind me. "Very funny, ha ha. Now get me out of here!" I yelled, kicking my feet in the air as I tried to wiggle out...Only to get myself even more stuck as the snow just settled around me.

Ten minutes of hysterical laughter later, Zero finally hauled me out and I hit him with another snowball. "Jerk." I huffed and just plopped sown in the snow to catch my breath. Zero joined me with a smile stuck on his face, it seemed to be contagious as I started to giggle at him. "What?" He asked, turning to me. I toppled over in laughter as I looked at his appearance. Snow covered every inch of the boy and his usual flat-ish hair was sticking up in every direction. All I could do was point at the silver locks and try to stifle my giggles. Zero rolled his eyes and dusted the snow from his lovely new dew. "Aww, but it looked good on you." I pouted and sat back up, feeling my back muscles spasm just a bit with the move. Zero noticed me wince and shook his head. "Alright, lets get warmed up."

Once inside, the Chairman twirled into the room with a tray of steaming mugs. "You two look like you had fun playing in the snow!" He swooned as I pick up a mug and gave it a sniff. "Toga made the hot chocolate, no one is letting me cook anymore." He pouted as Zero smirked and tasted the beverage. "At least he can cook, the last thing Mia needs is food poisoning from you." The Chairman went into his sobbing mode as I skipped away with my hot cocoa.

I sat down beside my mother as she read a book on the couch. I took a sip of my drink before leaning on her to read over her shoulder. "You, my dear, are cold and wet. Why don't you go get a warm pair of clothes on before you make me the same?" My mother laughed, ruffling my now dripping hair. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I'll take a hot shower while I'm at it." I said, getting up from the couch and walking to my bedroom.

Hot shower? Done. Warm clothes? Check. Fuzzy socks? Of course. Zero? Searching... I gave a laugh at my silent check list as I wandered around looking for Zero. He must have had something to do seeing as he wasn't anywhere inside the house. I heaved a sigh and walked to the living room where Jari had fallen asleep on the couch. "Awe, she looks so cute." The Chairman cooed from behind me. I jumped and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" I hissed, clutching the hem of my shirt as my pulse settled back down.

"Sorry about that, I noticed you looking for a certain silver haired hunter earlier and thought I would tell you he had a mission to finish. He'll be back soon, why don't you rest a bit while you wait." The motherly man said as he left for his office. " Oh, Toga went with him for backup so they should be back rather soon. Nothing to worry about Mia." He reassured as he turned a corner and vanished. "Right...Now what?" I huffed and plopped down on the floor behind the couch.

An hour went by and there was no sign of Zero or Toga. "I hope they come back soon." I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest as I rocked back and forth in wait. Just as the clock struck ten, car pulled up and the occupants got out and entered the house. "Man, I hate hunting in the snow. Those bloodsuckers have the advantage seeing as temperature doesn't affect them." I heard Zero growl out as he stomped his feet to knock off the snow. "Agreed." Toga huffed out as he merely trudged over to a chair and tugged off his boots. I crawled behind the couch and sat at the end, simply looking at the two snow covered men and yawned.

"Took you two long enough." I said, rubbing my eyes as Zero looked down at me. "You could have went to bed." He said, pulling off his boots and walking over to me. "Yeah well, no sleeping buddy." I yawned and leaned on his leg, sleep almost taking me at that moment. "Well, guess I get to drag your butt to bed then." Zero chuckled as he bent down to pick me up. Toga coughed as the boy straightened up. "Be sure to get some rest." He said, giving a knowing smirk. I blushed and tried to hide in Zero's jacket. "At least I have a girl, geezer." Zero replied as just walked out of the room with a steaming Toga left behind.

 **(A/N: Hello readers! Another chapter before Christmas! Wow, who knew I could accomplish that? Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Let me know what you think about the fic so far please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Popsicles and Hunters

No matter how time passes, it's always too fast. Before I knew it, Christmas was gone and the new year rolled around. Zero was on another mission with Uncle Toga, the Chairman was talking with Kaname Kuran about the night class, Mother was busy shopping. That left me alone to figure out what to do to keep myself busy. Now, what is a bored wolf going to do in the melting snow? Learn more of myself that's what. I figured out how to change into my werewolf form without too much trouble, though I needed new clothes whenever I tried. I could shift into a full wolf without a problem. What I was trying to do was a little different, an a lot cute.

"Ok, Mia. You can do this!" I cheered as I sat on the damp ground and concentrated on only bringing out certain aspects of my wolf. Such as the ears and tail. I've been trying this for hours now with no luck what so ever. That is, until I felt my tail bone stretch in a painful way. It's alays painful the first time, but once I get it, I got it. Another thirty minutes and I now had a black tail just above my butt and ended at the back of my knees. "YES! Now for the ears!"

Did you know that sprouting ears was a lot harder that a tail? I mean, I had to work for another hour just to feel something so painful I almost gave up. The sun was gone and the stars were out before I accomplished bringing out my ears. "Ok...Done...Ugh that was hard!" My ears twitched and I gave a small smile. "Totally worth it though."

I was the last person to return to the house and I was the only one originally there, funny how that works sometimes. "Mia, where on earth were you?" The Chairman cried as I was lifted from the floor and spun around. "I was just trying something, didn't realize this much time passed." I explained, squirming from the death grip I was caught in. "At least she's back, let her go you crazy man." Uncle Toga grumbled from the couch with Jari sitting beside him with a mountain of shopping bags beside her.

Once my feet touched the floor, I bolted from the room and dove into Zero's bed. Unfortunately it was unoccupied, but I could wait for him as I heard the shower running. "He should be out soon...Yawn*..." I mumbled and cuddled down into the soft, warm blankets. Not falling asleep, but not fully awake either.

My ear twitched as I heard the door open and a sigh from a certain hunter. "You really know how to make yourself at home." He chuckled as he simply drug me from the warm bed and to the cold floor of the kitchen. "But I was comfy!" I whined, refusing to use my feet on the freezing surface. "You more than likely haven't had a bite to eat since yesterday. I swear you are worse than Teacher sometimes." Zero huffed and plopped me into one of the bar stools.

"...Um, Mia... Why do you have a tail and a pair of ears?" I heard my mother ask, I swished my tail and gave a wolfish smirk. "I thought I would try looking like one of those...Anime characters that Ichijo likes...I think it turned out ok." I chirped, my ears flicking about with all the popping noises from the kitchen. "That's...Nice. What all can you change into, darling?" I pondered the question for a moment before answering. "Let's see...Werewolf, wolf...hybrid... That's all I know for the moment." I said just as Zero walked out with a plate of yummy smelling food. "Eat you runt." He chuckled and ruffled my already matted mess of hair.

~~~~

Okay, so. Time goes by with all the wolf self training thing. It's not like I had a teacher in that department and it was hard work. But, I got to where I could bring out any wolf part I wanted. Teeth, claws, fur, snout, legs, eyes, anything. It was exhausting but I did it. Now I was working on my speed and endurance, Zero and Toga were helping me with that part. You know, since they are hunters and all, fighting is there thing. Anyway, I was currently busting my butt to land a hit on my silver haired boyfriend.

I dove to the left as Zero came at me in a rush to knock me off my feet. Landing in a roll, I lept up and clipped the boy on the shoulder and caused him to stumble a few feet. "Good work, Mia. Don't get cocky he'll...Take you out, *sigh* alright that's enough for today." Toga said, rubbing his temples as a headache started to form. Zero had successfully kicked my feet from under me and had me pinned by him sitting on my back. "Alight you silver haired person, off the wolf!" I growled, kicking my legs to try and squirm away from the male.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little puppy." He snickered and I gave my own grin. "Fine, let's see how you deal with a wolf." Without another word, I easily shifted into a massive wolf and had Zero toppled over. I growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground and trotting over to the house. "Alright, you win! Let me go you crazy wolf!" He laughed and I dropped him and shifted back into a cackling mess of black hair and smiles.

Inside, I took a fast shower and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. The weather was starting to get too hot for my liking now that spring was finishing up and summer was just around the corner. "Hey Zero, Do you know how to make popsicles?" I asked, padding into the kitchen and looking over the boy's shoulder at whatever it was he was reading. "Yeah, why, getting too hot at the start of summer? You aren't going to survive the heat are you." He stated, turning his head to look at me with that smirk of his that I just love. "Yeah yeah, teach me how so that if you have a mission and I want something cold, I can make it."

"Alright now mix this wi- Mia, how did you end up on the floor?" Zero asked, looking down at me with gooey popsicle stuff all over myself and the floor. "Gravity suddenly got stronger and pulled me down." I deadpanned, fixing a glare at the small puddle of egg white that was the cause of my tumble. Zero sighed and shook his head. "No wonder you never help me cook." He said, hoisting me up and shoving me out of the kitchen. "Go get cleaned up, sticky."

~~~~

Another shower later, I was in a pair of yoga pants nad a new tank top. Zero had just placed the popsicles in the freezer when I walked up to him. "Looks like I am too clumsy in the kitchen." I sighed out as Zero laughed and wrapped me in his arms. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to keep you stocked with popsicles."

"HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!" The Chairman swooned as he entered the kitchen. "What has my wonderful son made this time?" He asked, his shawl slipping just the slightest before Zero busted a blood vessel. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your son!" The Chairman let loose his tears and looked at me. "Why must Zero always be so cruel?" I simply shrugged my shoulders as Zero kept me away from the motherly man's death grip of hugs.

My Uncle Toga took this time to enter with an envelope in his hand. "It's for you, Mia." He said, voice grim as he held it out. I nodded and walked over, the letter had the hunters association seal with my name scrawled on the front. My gut told me this was nothing good while I told myself it was nothing.

 **Dear Miss Mia,**

 **We are regretful to say that you are requested to visit the Association headquarters due to some uprising problems. We thank you in advance for your time and cooperation. The hunters residing with you are also invited for your support. We await your arrival.**

 **Signed**  
 **Association Vice president**

The association wants me for some reason, but they didn't bother stating why. "Zero, looks like we get to visit your job...Yay..." I tried to look excited, but I was honestly terrified. More so then when I fought my father and half brother. "It's alright, we'll all be there for you. Let's...go get ready." He said, escorting me to my room to get something more appropriate for the association. My mind was reeling for what that place wanted me for, if they somehow knew what I was or my step father was bitten and looking for me. a million other options rushed around.

We were all piled into the Chairman's car, minus my mother as she was not a hunter, and we drove off to my impending doom. The headquarters was a massive, castle like building complete with creepy atmosphere. "How I wish I knew what they wanted." I grumbled, fisting Zero's jacket in my nervous state. "The faster we go in, the faster it's over." He whispered, sliding his hand in mine to prevent me from tearing his clothing. I nodded and walked into the looming building with my heart bounding in my chest.

Down several hallways, through multiple doors and down tons of stairs, we finally arrived to a massive room full of hunters. -I am so going to die today.- I thought as Zero led me to a seat facing the crowd of people.

" Miss Mia, thank you for joining us at such late notice. Lets get straight to business, shall we?" One of the men in the front said, an obvious fake smile crossing his face. I let out a breath and nodded. "Good, now." The man pulled out a large file with my name typed on the front. "We have reason to believe that you are not of human origin regardless of your mother." He stated, instantly making my blood run cold. "Miss Mia, we would like to know what you are."

 **A/N: Hiya! Happy New years guys! Hope you like the update!**


	9. Chapter 9: Safe as a Guenea pig

**Hi there! Before the story I just wanted to answer a question about Mia really fast. A guest user asked if Mia could change her form (Wolf and werewolf) without the use of the moon. The answer is she can due to the fact she is a bit more wolf than the normal bitten or bred werewolves. I will go into more detail on that later, for now, ENJOY!**

No matter what answer I came up with, the outcome was never good. I knew the association hand a reputation for killing vampires, but what wold they do to a werewolf? One as powerful as me at that. I wasn't just a bitten wolf like most, I was born a half breed as well. Different on all angles yet the same on most others.

I looked into the eyes of the man asking the questions to see if I could get a read on what he wanted and why. But the gray color didn't give anything away, just the cold calculation of what he saw in front of him. Giving a sigh, I knew I had no other choice.

"I...am a werewolf...On my father's side." I said, a chorus of whispers echoes through the room. The room was silenced by a wave of the man's hand as he stared me down. "Thank you for being honest. But what makes you different? We have had our fare share of werewolf kind in the past but, with you there seems to be many things out of the ordinary." He passed me many pictures of my time practicing changing forms and fighting my father as a wolf and a werewolf.

I held my breath before looking back to the man with my own gaze of steel. "I was also bitten on a full moon. Guess the wolf just soaked up the power and made me stronger than the others." I growled, getting over my nervousness and just getting angry. One of the members in the back stood up and spoke. "I don't see why she would be a threat, she's living with not one or two hunters but, three of our most powerful hunters that could bring down pure bloods." He said, waving a hand at Toga, Zero and Kaien Cross.

Murmurs rolled around the room as the man up front looked me over one last time before closing his eyes. "Very well, any decision of her life will be decided by those hunters. Any wrong move she makes away from them and her life is forfeit." He slammed the pal of his hand on the table and stood, glaring at me with hatred before standing and leaving the room.

I let out a breath and looked at the three that held my life, not that they would take it or anything. Getting up from my seat, the man who practically saved my life came down to speak with me. "I deeply apologize for Jaden, he tends to hate anything that isn't human." He said, shaking my hand with a small smile. I nodded as he turned to leave, though he gave me a warning. "I wouldn't test anyone from this room, Miss Mia. Some are not as caring as the hunters you have grown close to."

*Back at the chairman's house*

I was in a fluffy pair of pants and a tank top watching a random show on the TV after the ordeal with the association. Zero was in the shower and Toga has been talking with Kaien in his office. I didn't know where my mother went but she might have just gone to bed. with nothing else to do, I flopped to my side and put my legs over the back of the couch. Then I ever so slowly slid over so that my head was almost touching the floor. Now I was able to watch the TV upside down, and it was interesting.

Until a certain someone decided to flip my legs over and have me face plant into the ground and topple over to my stomach. "You can end up in the strangest positions when you're bored." The voice of Zero called from above. I just mumbled out a few things he wouldn't be able to make out and struggled to get up.

Back on the couch, Zero pulled out a brush and I was up and running before he could reach for me. I don't know about you, but brushing my hair rarely turns out to be fun. My hair is a tornadoes work of wild and wolverine fur thick. Trust me, my scalp never enjoys a brushing. Too bad Zero new my best hiding places, like under my bed, in a closet, on top of the china cabinet or, if I have time, on top of the roof. I was on the china cabinet this time and was drug down and placed back on the couch.

All I could do was keep a brave face as the tugging torture began once again. Though it was significantly shorter this time as the brush broke and got stuck in the mess of hair. "Why don't you just get it cut?" Zero huffed, doing his best to free the poor brush from it's confines. "Cause I like it long...But I guess for management sake, I could get it shorter." I mumbled, thinking back to the last time my hair was forcefully chopped off. I didn't have too many friends growing up, just people that didn't like that I was so different.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll cut it instead of taking you to someone you don't trust?" The hunter offered, finally releasing the broken come from it's hairy prison. I thought it over a few minutes more before nodding slowly. Zero got up and took me to the kitchen where he pulled out a pair of scissors and a chair for me to sit on. "I promise I wont cut it too short." He said as I took my seat and let him clean up my messy, wild black hair.

I had closed my eyes when Zero started cutting at my hair. I knew he wasn't doing this to bully me, but the memories of my school days always came back at times like this. The hair fell onto my lap and shoulders as he trimmed around my face, I couldn't imagine how much would be on the floor. Zero ran his hands through my hair a few times before saying he was done. I opened my eyes and saw the mountains of hair surrounding me, guess I really did need a hair cut.

Walking to thee bathroom, I noticed how light and airy my hair felt. It wasn't heavy and, well, messy feeling. I looked into the mirror and took a moment to realize it was me looking back. My hair was now a wavy style cut right at my shoulders, Zero even gave me some bangs to hide a scar above my eyebrow. I gave a smile to myself and felt the soft locks, feeling the hair slide through my fingers without the rough matting I had before.

My favorite silver haired male walked in and I gave him a smile. "You would do well as a hair stylist." I commented, looking away from the mirror and to the boy's violet eyes. "I only cut my girlfriends hair." He smirked, causing me to blush deeply. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you trust me so much." I heard him whisper as I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting out a small hum of happiness.

Back on the couch, Uncle Toga and the Chairman came around and saw my new hair cut. (Though honestly, who wouldn't be able to tell?) "My adorable Mia looks even cuter!" Swooned the motherly man as Toga picked at my hair. "She looked more like me when it was a mess." He said, a little bit of a pout in his voice was evident. I giggled and looked up at my Uncle. "I still have your eyes though." I smiled, Toga just scoffed and ruffled my hair in return.

After a few moments in light conversation, my mother decided to join us from wherever she had been. "Awe, my baby got herself a haircut." She cooed, stroking my soft hair with a loving smile. "It looks beautiful on you." She sat beside her brother on the arm of his seat while we all watched whatever was on the television at the time. Seemed like this Supernatural show spiked Zero's interest when they decapitated a vampire. Personally I thought Dean was a wonderful character while my mother was drooling over Sam. Uncle Toga simply gripped abut it bein so fake and the Chairman just sat quietly while biting his shawl in anticipation to what would happen next.

Before too long, I was drifting off into dream land while snuggled up to Zero as he continued to watch Supernatural. He really loved this show. I was just about to enter the world of black before a loud pounding at the door startled everyone in the house. I was up and wide eyed in seconds as Zero wiggled out from the couch and to the window to see who was there. "What are they doing here." I heard him growl as he stomped over to the door and swung it open.

"Is Mia at home?" A voice I didn't recognize asked as I slipped from my seat to the door. "What do you want to see her for?" Zero asked in his pissed off voice. "We just need to speak with her on a private matter. It won't take but a moment." The man said and I peeked around the corner to see who was doing the talking. It was obviously one of the associations people, but not one from my case. "What do you need?" I asked, stepping from my spot and walking up just behind Zero.

"Hello, Miss Mia. I am Garner from the research and development department, I have recently heard of your breeding and you like to draw some blood for testing, it may help us gain a better understanding of creatures that are none human and ex-human." The man said with an obviously fake smile that I sneered at. "Sorry, but I don't like the thought of being a pincushion." I grumbled, slowly backing away from the man as he started to dig though a bag he held. "Oh, I am sorry. But it would seem that you have no choice, you see. I have a slip of paper ordering your hunter friends to get what I need, and you don't have to be willing to give blood."

A shiver ran down my spine as Zero scanned the paper, all the while that man eyeing me like I was a pastry. I felt someone behind me as Toga snatched the paper from Zero, his eyes narrowing as he read. "I want to just gut that two bit coward and get it over with." He snarled, tossing the paper back at the man as he pulled me away. "I'm sorry Mia, we don't have a choice." My Uncle said, looking into my eyes as he lifted me onto the counter. "It won't take long, just let him get the blood and leave," I grit my teeth and stiffly nodded as the man walked into the kitchen and placed his bag beside me.

Several needles were placed on the counter with a few bags and vials that would soon be holding my blood. "Alright, I will just insert the needle and start collecting that mysterious life blood from you." The man almost laughed as he swabbed the crook of my arm with rubbing alcohol. I eyed the biggest needle that lay in a row of smaller ones and I just knew that would be the one he picked up. Turns out I was right, how I hate that feeling.

"Zero, it might be safer if you left." I heard the Chairman say as the man prepared to jab my arm with the hollow piece of steel. "Right." I heard my boyfriend grumble as the needle was raise to my arm. I held back a sharp yelp as the large needle was shoved into my vein, crimson liquid oozing from the needle and up a clear tube into a bag.

Two bags and five vials later and I was no longer able to stand properly without having the world spin and send me to the floor. Stupid geezer took far too much blood than what could pass as healthy. Toga bandaged my arm and carried me to Zero's room, knowing I would need someone to watch over me while my body recovered from the draining. "I swear the association has a truck load of explaining on Jaden's part." He grumbled, kicking the door to his apprentices room open and dumping me into his arms. "Stay close to her, I'm going to kick some answers out of a few pansies."

Zero held me throughout the night, trying to keep me as warm as possible. Loosing so much blood was quite the experience, shivering my butt off was not. I had learned that I had a fear of needles of any size now thanks to that bozo. But, at least Zero was keeping my mental state intact. "At least it's over with, though I wish I could have done something for you." I heard him say. I wriggled up a little and kissed his nose, a little pink dusting his face in the sparse light. " You do more than enough." I whispered, snuggling back into comfort and slowly drifting off to sleep. Ending one of the most stress filled evenings ever.

 **A/N: Aright another chapter down! YAY! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gone Canine

An alarm clock went off with it's blaring ringing, effectively waking both Zero and myself. I groaned loudly and rolled over while Zero slammed his fist on the annoying clock. "I swear, you set that again and you will be the one who is smashed." I growled, tossing the blankets off of me and sluggishly walking to the bathroom to preform my daily rituals. Once done, I flopped back onto the bed with a loud and dramatic sigh. "Hungry?" Zero asked as he poked my sides, to which I tried and failed to slap his hands away. "I seem to always be hungry for real food...not the stuff Chairman and I create. I didn't eve know paprika didn't go in cookies until he put in the batter." I huffed out, rolling on the bed until I was able to latch onto my silver haired hunter.

"WAFFLES!" I sang out as Zero pulled out a cookbook to make the golden squares of yumminess. I had my tail and ears out to sway and twitch along with my happy mood. 'Something to you' by the vamps was playing from Zero's phone while he cooked. Stealing his stuff was starting to become a hobby of mine. "Do you want fruit on yours?" The chef asked while I swung around an epic dance move. "Yes please!" I have no idea what has me in such a good mood today, but it seems to be rubbing off on Zero as he tapped to the beat.

Breakfast was over far too soon and I was soon walking with the hunter around the school. Now, you must be wondering about Zero Kiryu's classes and why he hasn't been pretty much since I've been here. Well, the Chairman gives him the homework and makes him stay with me while my mother and I stick around the school. He still has his patrolling duties to do, and most times I simply go with him. Just like today.

" I think the vampires stick to obeying the rules now that there is a werewolf on the grounds."I say as I jump onto a tree trunk and kick off to the next before landing on a boulder. "That is a possibility, but I think it's more that Yuki has ordered them to follow the Chairman's rules." I think it over before nodding. "That's more likely the case." I look up to the blue sky and take a deep breath in, clean, clear air filling my lungs before the scent of a few girls entered my nose. "If only she could convince those fangirls to listen." I growled before leading the way to three girls sneaking closer to the moon dorms. I shifted into my wolf form and padded up behind them. My cold nose touched the neck of one girl and she let out a shriek that almost had my ears bleeding.

Their expressions were almost comical as they looked from a big dog to a pissed Zero. White as sheets, the girls gaped for a moment before standing to leave with heads hung in defeat. "You really shouldn't shift like that, someone could see you." Zero whispered as he led the girls away. I let out a huff and trotted beside him, easily keeping pace with the long legged boy. Once the girls were dumped off at the Chairman's office, Zero and I continued to patrol the school grounds until classes started and we were able to take a break.

"I wonder what that science dude is going to find out in my blood." I wondered aloud as I waltzed into the stables. "Maybe some incurable decease or a bug of some kind." Zero joked, earning him a shower of hay. "Maybe you were infected too." I stuck out my tongue and walked over to Lilly. She sniffed me out before letting me brush her out. "Such a pretty girl cooped up in a stall all day. Poor thing needs a wolf to race." I grin, looking over to the silver haired boy as he just realized what I said. "No, no wolfing out during school hours. Anyone would freak to see you chasing a horse." He said, waving the idea away. "Now who said I would be chasing? I haven't reached my top speed yet, who's to say you wouldn't be the one chasing me?" I baited, my tail tossing from side to side waiting on him to take the bait.

The wind ripped through my dark fur as I bounded over a fallen tree, Zero and Lilly just feet behind me. I bolted through the trees as I urged my legs to run faster. The trees soon blurred together as I built up speed and raced across the woods. Zero's voice barely reached my ears as I took notice of a lake a tad too late. One tumbling splash later and I was doggy paddling back to shore. Shaking my fur out, I took notice that Zero and Lilly were no where in sight. So, I trotted back the way I came in hope of finding them.

A good hour later and I still hadn't found my friend and her companion. -I must have run a pretty good ways.- I thought as I started running again. Time passed by and Zero's scent filled my nose. I let out a happy bark and bounded over to him, though I was met with a giant of a man wearing the association crest. -What the sparkles does he want?- I inwardly huffed. "If that wolf returns, be sure to tie this on her neck." He ordered before leaving like a shadow. Slowly, I stepped out from the brush and looked up at Zero and the leather collar he held. I could smell the spells that were cast on it, though I didn't know what they did. All I knew was that thing was not going around my neck.

Zero saw me as I shifted into my human self. "That thing is not gonna touch me." I growled at the collar, my hair bristling as Zero got off Lilly. "Mia...I'm sorry. They...They have your mother, Jari." My breath caught as I took in this new information. The association would do anything to keep a beast like me on a leash, and they just proved that they are much worse than the vampire community. A growl ripped through my throat as I flatten my ears to show my anger. "Fine, but I will be the one putting it on."

The moment I latched the collar around my neck, my body went ridged and a howling yelp left my mouth. My bones shifted and molded against my will as fur covered my body, I felt my paws and snout and knew that I would now be stuck in the form of a dog. Panting, the burning finally left and I was able to take in what happened to me. Light brown and black fur spotted my coat and I was a good six inches shorter than my usual wolf. My claws were dull and dog like and my fangs were also less dangerous. I heard Zero land on the ground and I turned to see him reaching for me. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and hugged my new small form to his chest. "I feel so useless." I growled softly and licked the boys face, giving him a doggy smile and urging him to get back on Lilly.

I was so much slower as a normal dog, all of my wolf powers had been sealed and I was now an official mutt. Sighing, I padded back into the stables as Zero walked Lilly in. "Guess we need to inform Chairman of this." The hunter groaned, both of us already preparing for the onslaught of motherliness.-Yeah yeah yeah, let's get this over with.- We both made our way to the Chairman's office and took a deep breath in. "Uh...Chairman?" Zero asked through the door as he knocked. "Yes Zero? Come on in, so unusual for you not to barge right in." I heard Cross murmur as we walked in. "Well, it's about Mia." The silver haired boy started and looked down to me. "The association had a collar made to cancel out her werewolf. Now she's stuck as a small husky."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as the Kaien and Toga (Yes, he is there) watch me walk further into the room. My head was up, ears perked up and eyes watching every move the two hunters made. Toga reacted first my laughing until he fell over on the couch, Kaien Jumped from his desk and crushed my doggy self with his hug of doom. "MY POOR MIA IS A COMMON DOG! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO SUCH A LOVING GIRL?!" The man cried as I barked at him to let me go. Once things calmed down a notch, Zero was able to explain what happened and ask if there was anything we could do to change me back.

Nothing from the two older men that have been with the vampire association for years. Not a clue from either of them. I let out a growl and flop onto Zero's shoulder (We migrated to the sofa) and grumbled out indistinguishable doggy words of frustration. "We'll go to the archive in the morning to see what we can find. Until we find out how to fix this, you have to act like a dog." My Uncle said, pointing a finger at my snout. I simply gave him a deadpanned expression and rolled my eyes. I could already tell this was not going to be fun or easy.

 **A/N: OKAY! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I am back! Had a bit of health problems that got me a bit bummed and not motivated to do anything. But I'm getting better and decided to write for you guys! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sumer Trip

Several days pass and I was still a simple dog. Brown and black spotted coat and quite small from what I had grown used to, I barely reached Zero's finger tips. At this very moment in time, I was pacing the school grounds while Zero attended one of his many missed classes. -Being stuck as a dog sucks...But I can think of worse things to be stuck as- I thought as I walked through a bush. Toga and Kaien had left for the association not too long ago to see what they were planning and if there was a way to take off this blasted collar. "Well, looks like the brave werewolf is nothing but a simple mutt." Said the voice of Aido Hanabusa. A soft growl left my throat as I stalked forward. -Oh if only I had my nice sharp fangs and claws.- I sighed inwardly. "You look like any common dog from the street. Wonder who would miss you if I dumped you off somewhere..." The vampire mocked as my growl deepened.

The scent of the vampire Princess entered my nose and Aido stiffened and turned around. The girl's long, brown hair swayed in the wind as I watched her. "Hello, Mia." She said and I gave her a nod. Yuki walked closer to me and crouched to my level. "I wish there was a way I could help you." She whispered, petting the fur between my ears. "I have asked Kaname to help, but there is only so much we can do. Aido?" The blonde was immediately at attention. "YES PRINCESS!" He saluted. "Please refrain from picking on Mia, she is a good friend." Aido deflated but obeyed. The two walked off and I was soon walking to the school yard to wait on Zero. I really did feel more like a loyal dog waiting on it's master than a friend...

The silver haired boy soon came into view and I was bounding up to him, tail wagging and everything. I saw Zero give the slightest hint of a smile and bend down to pet my head. "Glad to see you're still in high spirits." He chuckled and I licked his face, causing him to laugh more. We started heading to the Moon dorms to halt the screeching fangirls from mauling the vampires with their love. When we reached the hoard, Zero already had his signature glare set to high intensity as I stalked up to the girls. One good bark had them all back tracking and turning to me. Giving them a doggy smirk, I started my growl and lowered my head. The ones who had grown a phobia to dogs (All thanks to me) Bolted for their dorms, the braver ones had to deal with Zero. Soon, there was no trace of the raging females. The night class walked to their class without a peep from anyone.

"That was one of the easiest days I've had when it comes to dealing with those girls." The silver haired hunter sighed as he stretched. "Let's go get some food before the headmaster decides to cook." I barked in agreement and trotted beside my friend towards the house. Being a dog meant that I couldn't eat at the table. So, I was given silver bowls to eat out of on the floor. -I swear they think that _I_ think I'm a legit dog. Feeding me out of dog bowls and making me stay off the furniture.- I huffed in my head as Zero sat beside me with our food. "I know it's rough." He said, sliding my bowl to me. "But we are going to turn you back. I promise." I nudged Zero's cheek with my nose as a thank you before starting on my meal.

Day in, day out and I was still a dog. It's been close to two months now and summer break was in full swing. Everyone from the school was home or on vacation, including Zero, the Headmaster,Toga, Jari and myself. We were driving for the beach and I was so excited. If you remember my past, you should know that I have never been to a beach before. One hour on the road down, only four more to go. "Mia, come try this out." Zero smirked, rolling down his window and telling me to stick my head out. The wind instantly blew my tongue from my mouth and I was too busy looking everywhere to bother with everyone laughing. While I'm stuck as a dog, might as well act like one and enjoy it. Right?

Another hour down and we needed to have a rest stop to stretch out legs and relieve ourselves. I was far too busy pulling Zero around the grassy part of the gas station lot, sniffing every strange thing I found. Like the wig I found by the dumpster. Anyway, I gave Zero a pretty good workout since I had to be placed on a leash. Stupid leash laws and your hindering of fun time. Kaien walked out of the gas station with a few bags of snacks while Toga simple leaned against the car. My mother was busy with her make up in the bathroom so, we all got to wait on her. And wait...and wait...sigh...

A good twenty minutes later and Jari finally makes her appearance from the bathrooms. "Much better. I needed a fresh look. What do you think Mia?" She asked me while crouching and smiling at me. I rubbed my face into hers, successfully dusting off the excess make up and giving me a fine powder over my ears and snout. Mother sighed and laughed, brushing off a bit of the foundation from my nose. "I swear, you can be the happiest girl regardless of the situation." She then stood up and walked over to her brother, plucking his cigarette and snuffing it under her black heel. "No smoking on family functions." She ordered, stepping over to the car door and taking her place in the front. Now Toga was going to be stuck in the back with Zero and me, this could be fun.

**Last ten minutes of driving**

Wrong! I was so wrong in thinking uncle Toga could be a fun person to sit beside! He just tilted his hat back and fell asleep, growling at me whenever I so much as moved. I gave a dramatic sigh and flopped over onto my silver haired companion. Kaien gave a laugh as he looked in his rear view mirror. "Don't worry Mia, we're just about there." He chuckled out and took the exit off the interstate. A few short minutes later and we were pulling up to the beach.

Beautiful clear waters, white sandy beaches, lovely little beach house and Zero had a Frisbee. Nothing could be more fun! I let out a bark as I jumped from the car, practically trampling Toga on my way out. I bolted for the water and dove into the cool, refreshing ocean. Everyone laughed at my actions as I hopped out and back in again. "Okay Mia, let's see you run." I heard Toga growl. He was holding the Frisbee and I knew this was payback for trampling him. With a loud bark, I jumped out of the water and chased after the flying disk with as much speed as I could pull off. Leaping into the air, I caught the Frisbee and landed in a toppling mess back into the water. I never did say I was graceful...

Everyone soon joined us and took turns in making me chase after the Frisbee. I was able to catch it in the air and land on all four paws before too long. We spent the whole day having fun in the water and chasing each other. But, like all good days, the sun soon set and our tired bodies craved for rest. I shook out my dripping fur and walked inside the beach house, taking a quick look around before finding my spot to sleep.

White walls were covered in Hawaiian themed paintings, small palm trees were sitting on the window sills and the furniture had a rustic, beachy feel with the cream colored pillows and the wood woven seats. A towel was soon covering my vision as I was dried by someone. "You really do act like a dog sometimes." Zero's voice said, sounding muffled by the towel. I gave him a whiny woof before shaking off my fur again, effectively sending water droplets on him. His chuckle was my only warning before I was tackled. I gave a bark and fought back, the two of us rolling around the floor trying to gain the upped hand. (Or paw)

Kaien came in, laughed at us, then instructed us to clean up and help with dinner. Zero and I laughed as we did what we were told. Being a dog, I was finished first and headed back to the living room. Though I was stopped at the doorway by what I heard. "There's no way to turn her back without causing some kind of damage. I've looked in every book, scroll and reference. Unless we want her to be mentally or physically impaired, she has no choice but to remain as she is. Even without the collar, the spell is engraved with no chance of wearing off." My heart stopped as I heard what Kaien Cross had said. My ears were flush with my fur as my tail tucked itself between my legs. Jari sighed before lifting her head and meeting my eyes. "Mia..." She started, I dipped my head and ran back to Zero's room. I wiggled under his bed and crawled to the farthest corner by the wall. Footsteps soon reached my ears while voices called my name with worry. I stayed silent and let the thoughts of staying a dog tumble around in my head.

I was curled up as small as I could get as my depressing thoughts circles my thoughts. Simply trying to accept the idea of never being human again. Everyone was still looking for me, but I wanted to be left alone. That is, until a certain silver haired hunter looked under his bed, finding me and my forever furry self. "Mia, come on out." He sighed. I gave a whine and curled into myself a bit more. Blue eyes shining with tears as I whimpered. The Chairman's socks were soon in my field of vision before he too knelt down to look at me. "I know it's hard, Mia. Please come out, we need to talk this over before any decisions are made." His smooth, understanding voice soon had me crawling from the bed and into the open. "Alright, let's head to the living room. There is much to discuss."

Everyone was seated on the couch or a chair, Zero held me on his lap while Kaien gathered his thoughts. "Mia...*Sigh*... This is a hard choice to make, but it has to be made by you and you alone. You heard what I had said earlier, about the spell and how there is no safe way of removing it." The man started, to which I nodded and he continued. "Well, there is no guarantee that you will be hurt, nor of you coming out unscathed. But, if it is what you want, I can attempt to disband the spell on you." I looked at everyone in the room in turn as I thought things over. One thing was certain, I did not want to stay as a dog forever. But, was the consequences more than what I had to deal with now? Physically impaired I could handle, I spent most of my time as a humanoid wolf anyway. What worse could I be? It was the possibility of being mentally impaired that scared me. I could end up thinking I was a dog for real, forgetting everything and everyone, remember only the worst of my past or just become a doll of sorts. No feelings or thoughts on anything. I let every possibility stroll through my mind before coming up with a decision, not looking at anyone for help or suggestions.

-Guess there is only one way to find out.- I thought, looking up to chairman with the answer swimming in my eyes. _Change me back..._

 **A/N: Alright! Another chapter done! Don't know how many left :p Oh well, hope you liked! R &R Please! The reviews really help out! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Human

**A/N. I am so sorry for the wait! So many things have been going on and my brain was on shut down with this fic until here recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Carry on!**

It was midnight at the beach house and the Chairman had ordered everyone to stay indoors, with the exception of he and myself. The Chairman had instructed me to stand completely still as he read off of an old scroll, chanting the incantation written there. My body instantly seized as the words hit my sensitive ears, rendering me unable to move even if I wanted to. Heat started to build under my skin until I felt my bones literally melt beneath my flesh, curving and carving itself into a more human-like state. My voice was paralyzed as the agonizing pain of remolding my body continued. Paws turned into hands, dog ears morphed into pointed human's, tail shrinking into the spine, facial structure completely caving in before surfacing as my own.

In the very back of my mind, where the pain could be blocked out, I knew how so many others could go mad after trying to go through with this. But I was stronger, I have been through so much pain before. This was just one last round before I could live my own life for once.

One last sickening crack sounded as my hips snapped into place, and I was fully human. No fur on my arms, the snout I was so used to seeing was now a normal nose. I could now stand on two feet and look into someones eyes rather than their knees. Letting out a halfhearted laugh, I fell back into the sand and smiled up at the stars. "I'm...Human..." My voice whispered out as the blonde haired man came into my sight. "Mia?" He asked, worry clearly laced in hi eyes as he smoothed my hair back. "I'm...Human..." I whispered again, a little louder so that the Chairman could hear.

The man smiled and waved at the house for the others to come just as the door opened. Zero was the first out, though closely followed by my mother and uncle. I smiled as Zero landed beside me, tossing sand everywhere as he lifted me into his arms. Jari and Toga soon joined the hug and pulled the Chairman with them. "I'm tired..." I softly laughed as my mother showered me with kisses. "Then it's to bed with you. Zero, be a dear and take her to your room. I know she has grown used to sleeping with you." Jari smiled, kissing my forehead one last time before I was lifted into the air and carried back into the beach house.

The bed was soft and warm under my fur-less self as I cuddled under the blankets and in Zero's arms. Sure, I was one hundred percent tired. But I was going to enjoy this feeling until my brain forced me to sleep. "Come on you wiggle worm, calm down and relax. There is no way that little spell was easy to go through with." Zero's voice was low as he tried to coax me into settling down to rest. With a grumble of protest, I was pulled beside the silver haired boy and wrapped up to keep still. "Now go to sleep, you have everyday after this to enjoy being yourself again." This time Zero had to yawn out his sentence as my weariness passed to him. With a yawn of my own, I snuggled down and closed my eyes. Though just before my mind went dark, I looked up to the sleepy hunter and brushed a kiss on his jawline. "Night." I smiled, and soon fell into the peace of sleep.

The new day came and went as I snuggled under the covers while my sore muscles kept me from moving too much. Everyone came to check on me at some point, yes, even the infamous nightclass. Yuki was all too happy to see my tired, yet glittering eyes in my human self. Kaname was stoic, but seemed happy. The rest of the vampire coven gave a few gifts before leaving me to my rest. I got to eat junk food while recuperating, all the fun and fatness for a day and a half.

Zero never left my side, even when I could leave the comfort of the bed and wander around the beach house. My mother would coddle me while Toga would shake his head and hide a smile. The Chairman was always underfoot with caring speeches and killer hugs and I loved every minute of the affection. Honestly, I was just happy being able to give my opinion on things rather than try and bark it out.

Walking out on the beach, Zero and I talked about the upcoming school year. Sure, there was one last year for Zero until graduation. But me? Shoot, I haven't been in school since...Fourth grade? I forget when I had to pull out due to my father figure beating me daily. "I could always teach you, can't be worse than tutoring Yuki." Zero offered as we rounded a rocky corner. "I guess, but I don't know where we would start. I can read and do basic math, but that's about it." I answered. We climbed up a boulder and looked out over the ocean as the sun danced along the waves. "I could live with a view like this." I gasped, a seagull diving down to catch it's lunch caught my eyes before flying away. "Yeah..." Was all Zero could say while the breeze tossed our hair around.

Once the wonderful summer break was over, Zero, Chairman, Jari, Toga and myself all piled back into the car. Traveling the whole trip back to Cross Academy in record time, six hours and twenty seven minutes. I was the first to tumble out of the vehicle and race into the house to relieve a certain pressure that has been building for the past hour. Jari and Toga were close behind me as I slammed the door closed before completing my bathroom duties.

Once everyone could feel the lower portion of their bodies again, we all unpacked the car and went to the kitchen for some kind of food. Thankfully, Zero and Toga were there to keep the Chairman and myself from demolishing everything. "Zero, if it wasn't for you and Toga this house would be ashes at least once a day." I laughed out while the Chairman sulked after being told he was banned from the kitchen. Jari simply sat at the table and waited for her food to be served. "Yeah, it's a good thing I don't mind cooking then." Zero huffed, trying to act annoyed. But, everyone saw through his tough guy act. I smiled at this and gave the boy a hug from behind. "Then I'm glad you don't mind cooking."

** Time skipping**

All too soon, school started. It ended even faster and Zero was soon off to work full time as a hunter while I studied under the watchful eye of my uncle. Reading and writing were all too easy now, mathematics and arithmetic were blown through in a matter of days. I was now studying the art of hunting. Without my werewolf strength and agility, I was now in desperate need of some self defense.

One high kick and I was able to fight my way through the dummy infested woods that my dear uncle had set up some time ago. Once free, I was met with a human fist that I easily avoided by swiping the fist to the side and kicking the person in the gut. A loud groan was sounded from my fallen uncle as I panted in victory. "Told ya I could fight now." I cheered as Toga lay on the ground completely immobile.

"MIA!" Sounded the voice of Chairman Kaien Cross. "THERE IS SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" I was running out of the forest and towards the house before Chairman could even finish his sentence. A flash of silver caught my eye and I tackled to boy to the ground in a massive hug. "ZERO! It's been weeks! You never called or sent any letters! You big meanie!" I cried into the boys chest as I felt him wrap his arms around me. " I know, I'm sorry. I never had two seconds to spare once they sent me out on that mission. But I'm here now and I promise never to leave you like that again." Zero whispered, tucking my wild hair behind my ear and getting me to look into his eyes.

Tears stained my cheeks as my silver haired hunter pulled out a small box. I could feel my heart pound and my eyes widen as my mind clicked with what was about to happen. Zero held onto me as he spoke. "Mia, would you spend the rest of your life with me?" A smile broke through my crying and I latched onto Zero. "YES!" I pulled back slightly and looked into Zero's violet eyes. "Yes, I do." I whispered before catching his lips with mine.

***Time passes by***

"ZERO! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME EARLY TONIGHT!" A woman screams from the doorway as a silver haired man steps away from his vehicle. "I know, I'm sorry. The new president dumped all of his paperwork on my desk...again." He answered, looking up to the dark haired woman he had married. "Yeah yeah, get inside already. Ichigo has already fallen asleep on the couch and Lilly won't budge until she sees you." The woman laughs and places a hand on her hip. The playfulness in her eyes danced as she waited to greet her husband with a kiss. "I'm home, Mia." The man gave his wife a kiss and followed her into the small house.

Two small children sat on the couch, one fast asleep and the other close behind. The moment the door closed, the girl shot off the couch and into her fathers arms. "Daddy! You're so late! Was it mister Kaien's fault again?" The little girl had large violet eyes full of curiosity and long black hair pulled into pigtails. "Yes it was. Now lets get your brother and put you two to bed." The man lifted his daughter into the air and received a squeal before approaching the couch to scoop up his sleeping son. "Zero, you're going to hurt your back one day." Mia laughed, kissing Lilly on the cheek.

Both children were fast asleep when Zero and Mia finally made it to their own room. The two were enjoying the comfort of each other before Mia smiled to herself. "Zero..." She waited until he gave his 'Hn?' before going on. "I don't think this family is big enough yet." She said, holding onto her lovers hand. Mia now had Zero's full attention as he shifted to look at her. Even in the darkness, Zero could make out Mia's joy filled eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, hesitation in his voice. The woman place her husbands hand over her stomach. "I mean, our family is about to have a small addition."

Pride filled Zero's heart as he realized he would be having another son or daughter, or both like the first time. "Mia." He said, tenderness and love laced his tone as he kissed his love. "You are a wonderful mother and wife." The woman in his arms hummed in happiness as she kissed the man back. "You, my dear sir, are a wonderful father and husband." The two love birds snuggled together to sleep so as they could have the energy to control two hyper children in the morning once the news was shared.

 **Another Authors note...**

 **Okay! This work is now complete! I hope you enjoyed this little story and will let me know in the reviews! This one kinda went all kinds of crazy, but that's what happens when you just write whatever pops up in your head...well, it does with me anyway :P Hope you check out some of my other works! Bye Bye!**


End file.
